


0002

by octopus_Morn



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_Morn/pseuds/octopus_Morn
Summary: Дополнительное возгорание случилось после фанфика. Получилась довольно косвенная интерпретация, но пусть будет.





	0002

Начнём с бонуса


End file.
